El chico nuevo
by VaideKunstler
Summary: LLega un nuevo chico al McKinley, Blaine Anderson
1. Chapter 1

La alarma resonó en la habitación de Blaine como una bomba. "Argg…" Un bulto con una maraña de pelo rizado se revolvió y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. "Venga hijo, ¡primer día de clase en nuevo colegio! ¿Qué emoción no?" Su madre había entrado y le había abierto las cortinas, lo que hizo que Blaine sacase un ojo de su trinchera de sábanas. "Se nota que está preocupada", pensó Blaine, así que le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a su madre: "Si mamá, que emoción". Su madre lo miró satisfecha: "Me alegro cariño, ahora baja a desayunar", y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue cerrando la puerta. Suspirando el chico se levantó y fue al baño. Tendría unos dieciséis años. Era fuerte, musculado, con la tez y el pelo morenos, y los ojos color avellana, como los de su padre. Dejó de mirarse en el espejo, no le gustaba pensar en su padre. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso una ropa poco vistosa, un polo blanco y unos pantalones negros, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Después peinó sus rizos con gomina hacia atrás, como hacía siempre. Se sentía ridículo con el pelo rizado.

Desayunó sin hambre por los nervios y su madre le llevó en coche a la entrada de su nuevo instituto. Bienvenido al McKinley High.

* * *

En el lado opuesto del instituto en ese mismo instante un chico de la misma edad que Blaine miraba con odio y terror el edificio. No tenía ninguna gana de empezar segundo. Eso significaría más granizados en la cara, más veces arrojado a los contenedores de basura… Cogió aire y comenzó a avanzar. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta empezó a oír sus voces. "¡Eh tú, maricón!" "Señorita Hummel, ¡cuánto tiempo!" Y antes de poder parpadear unas manos fuertes le cogieron de los brazos y lo arrastraron. "No, hoy no", pensó. Le agarraron dos, uno de las piernas y otro de los hombros, le balancearon y finalmente le echaron a la basura. "Bienvenido de nuevo, nena", y vio a los jugadores de fútbol chocar y alejarse riendo.

Empezó a escalar para poder salir del contenedor, pero el nivel de basura era muy bajo y no llegaba a alcanzar el borde.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero luchaba para no soltarlas. Empezó a maldecir por lo bajo y le dio una patada al contenedor, lo que provocó que este se volcase.

"¡Aaah, mierda!" El contenedor se volcó y el chico cayó de bruces al asfalto del aparcamiento. Se intentaba levantar, pero las pocas bolsas que había eran muy pesadas y se le habían caído encima.

De pronto, sintió como una persona se acercaba corriendo, y empezaba a quitarle la basura de encima.

Cuando hubo acabado, esa persona misteriosa le tendió una mano. El chico sin pensar la aceptó y dejó que la otra persona le alzara.

Se levantó tambaleándose un poco y miró a su salvador. Nunca había visto a un chico tan sumamente guapo. Era moreno y tenía unos ojos…hipnotizantes.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" dijo el moreno. "Si"- dijo el otro con un hilillo de voz -"Gracias".

"No hay de qué"-dijo con una sonrisa- "Yo soy Blaine. Blaine Anderson".

"Kurt Hummel"

"¿Esos chicos te molestan muy a menudo?". "Em, no, a veces"- mintió Kurt

"¿Te importa si voy contigo a clase? Soy nuevo, y no conozco a nadie"

"No, en absoluto"


	2. Chapter 2

_"¿Te importa si voy contigo a clase? Soy nuevo, y no conozco a nadie"_

_"No, en absoluto"_

* * *

Entraron los dos juntos en el edificio. Kurt no podía dejar de mirar al chico nuevo, aunque el otro no parecía darse cuenta. Se fijó en la espalda de Blaine, tan fuerte con ese polo tan pegado…

Pero entonces volvió a la realidad. Él era Kurt Hummel, un marginado social al que todo el mundo insultaba por su aire afeminado.

-B-blaine- dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Ahá?- respondió el otro distraído.

–¿Cuál es tu primera clase?

–Matemáticas

Kurt le guió a través de los pasillos y le dejó en la puerta de la clase.

-¿Nos vemos luego?- sonrió el moreno.

- Cl-claro- y notó como se le subían los colores a la cara como por tercera vez ese día.

- Hasta entonces, pues

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa al otro chico y vió como se alejaba rápidamente.

Le había caído muy bien, parecía muy agradable y muy dulce. Por no decir que había sentido mariposas en el estómago cuando sus manos se habían agarrado en el aparcamiento. Y es que aquel chico era todo delicadeza, con su fino pelo castaño, la piel pálida de sus manos delgadas, el rubor de sus mejillas y sobre todo sus ojos azules ¿o eran grises? ¿o verdes? Sea como sea, los ojos de Kurt eran especiales, no tanto por la forma o el color como por la expresividad que tenían, la luz que desprendían, tan… bello.

Vestía una ropa muy sencilla, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra con una camisa a cuadros roja encima y una gorra militar negra.

-"¿Pero en qué diablos estás pensando Anderson?"- se dijo a sí mismo –"le acabas de conocer, y además no sabes si él es… en fin si es gay"

Blaine Anderson era gay. Completamente gay. Nunca jamás había besado a una chica, exceptuando a su prima Melisa el día de su cumpleaños jugando a la botella. No es que no le hubiese gustado, ya que ella besaba muy bien, solo que no era lo suyo. Había besado a un par de chicos en su vida, pero en todos ellos había sentido…química. Algo que nunca sentiría con una chica.

Antes vivía en San Francisco, una ciudad grande donde estaba completamente aceptada la homosexualidad, pero aquí en Lima seguiría el consejo de su madre de no comentarlo mucho, ya que al parecer era una ciudad muy conservadora. Es decir, no lo iba a ocultar claro, pero no lo diría mucho, para que no le gastasen bromas.

Y dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, se centró en la clase con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de las clases de la mañana se fue a la cantina a comer. Se le acercó un grupo de chicos con sudaderas deportivas y se pusieron a su lado.

-Hey, tío- le dijeron- ¿qué tal andas?

-Pues aquí- les contestó- soy la mascota del curso, al ser nuevo- y soltó una carcajada y los otros se le unieron- Soy Blaine Anderson.

-Yo soy David Karofsky, pero llámame Dave, que si no me recuerdas a mi madre- y se rió, y con él Blaine y todos lo demás.- Él es Azimio- dijo señalando a un chico de color.

Blaine estrechó las manos de todos y fue a sentarse con ellos. Estuvieron hablando de fútbol, de deportes en general, y Blaine estaba fuera de sí de felicidad de tener un grupo de amigos tan simpáticos.

Estaban con una conversación animada, cuando miró a un lado mientras reía. La sonrisa se le borró de repente. Kurt estaba en la otra punta de la cantina, de pie, mirándole horrorizado. Antes de que Blaine pudiese hacer nada, el castaño había desaparecido camino del pasillo.

No dijo nada, no entendía lo que pasaba. Tocó el timbre y se despidió de los chicos del equipo todavía confundido.

Fue camino del aula de Francés y se encontró a Kurt sentado en una esquina. Iba a sentare con él cuando el otro chico puso su mochila en el otro sitio en el que pensaba sentarse. Estaba blanco como el papel.

-Ya hay alguien aquí- dijo de corrido

-Ah, bueno, vale- dijo disgustado y preocupado a la vez, y fue a sentarse justo detrás de él- ¿te pasa algo conmigo?. Era evidente que no había nadie sentado allí, lo había hecho para evitarle.

-No, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo contigo? No te conozco- dijo con una expresión dura.

Dave, el chico que había conocido en la cantina, entró y saludó a Blaine con un movimiento de cabeza que este respondió a su vez con una sonrisa.

De repente, Dave vio a Kurt y pareció como si un escalofrío de placer recorriese su espalda. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su beisbolera y se acercó lentamente al castaño.

Blaine miraba la escena desorientado sin entender que ocurría.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la cara

Kurt estaba más blanco que nunca y se encogía en la silla tratando de mirar a la pizarra.

-He dicho si me puedo sentar contigo- dijo amenazadoramente el jugador

Las manos de Kurt empezaron a temblar notablemente y Blaine miraba todo el proceso paralizado.

Entonces reaccionó y le dijo con seriedad:

-Dave, déjale en paz, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿No lo ves tío? Me estoy divirtiendo un poco con mi amiga Hummel. ¿Sabías ya que es la más puta del instituto?

Blaine se levantó dispuesto a meterle un puñetazo en la cara a Dave, pero llegó la profesora y tuvo que sentarse todavía con la furia recorriéndole las venas.

Karofsky se acercó más a Kurt, al que ahora le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y le tocó la cara con una dedo delicadamente, como si estuviese mirando con cariño a una presa antes de devorarla, y le dijo en el oído bajito con una sonrisa sádica:

-Nunca te dejaré vivir en paz, ¿lo sabes no?

Blaine estaba siendo testigo de todo ese acoso, pero no podía hacer nada con la profesora delante.

Vio como Kurt intentaba alejarse de él, pero no podía hacer nada más que pegarse contra la pared, mirar nerviosamente el reloj de la pared y retorcerse las manos sudorosas.

El timbre sonó y antes de que Blaine pudiese hacer nada, Karofsky cogió la mochila de Kurt y la vació en el suelo.

-Adiós, princesa- le dijo y se fue junto con el resto de la clase, que ignoraban la escena completamente.

Blaine dudó entre ir a destrozarle la cara a Dave o consolar a Kurt, que estaba sentado todavía en el pupitre, pero se decantó por la última.

Blaine se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro

-Hey Kurt…-dijo tímidamente

El contacto físico hizo que Kurt saltase como si hubiese explotado un cohete y se apartó rápidamente a recoger sus cosas.

-Y-yo intenté hacer algo, pero entró la profesora

-No tienes que hacer nada, ve con ellos- dijo Kurt inexpresivo

-Respecto a eso, y-yo no sabía que eran ellos los que te…

-Mira Blaine, te voy a dar un consejo. Si quieres tener amigos o una vida normal, no seas mi amigo. No me hables, no me dirijas una mirada. Porque, de lo contrario, te harán la vida imposible a ti también.

Iba a decir algo, cuando vio a Kurt levantarse con sus cosas ya recogidas. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Kurt se fue corriendo dejando a Blaine solo en el aula de Francés, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

**AN**: He hecho una mencion especial a Melisa360, por ser mi primer review! :D espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Iba a decir algo, cuando vio a Kurt levantarse con sus cosas ya recogidas. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior._

_Antes de poder hacer nada, Kurt se fue corriendo dejando a Blaine solo en el aula de Francés, sin saber que hacer._

* * *

Blaine vio al chico irse corriendo y dio una patada a la silla mientras maldecía. La anciana profesora, que seguía allí, le envió una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Y usted que lo ha visto todo no hace nada?- preguntó Blaine airado.

-¿Ver qué, querido?- dijo la profesora espantada como si le hubiese preguntado su opinión acerca de la existencia de los unicornios amarillos.

- Nada- y recogiendo su mochila salió del aula dando un portazo.

Se dirigió a su casa con el paso lento arrastrando los pies. No podía creer que lo hubiese hecho todo tan mal su primer día.

Para empezar, se junta con los homófobos, el chico más guapo que ha visto en su vida le tiene miedo y cuando el gigante de Dave le intimida, él se le queda mirando sin hacer nada como un idiota.

Al entrar por la puerta le recibió su madre.

-¿Qué tal hijo?- dijo con los ojos iluminados.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber fingido una sonrisa nada más pasar el marco de la puerta.

-Ah, bien mamá- dijo evitando su mirada

-Oh, oh me estás ocultando algo, ¿no te habrán hecho nada no?

-No, no, no es eso. Hay un chico…- y sin poder evitarlo se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Oh, comprendo. Ya me contarás- y se fue guiñándole un ojo al moreno y dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Blaine se alegró de que su madre pensara que estaba así porque le gustaba un chico.

Entonces se sorprendió en esos pensamientos. ¿Le gustaba Kurt? No podía ser, le había conocido ese mismo día.

Sí, es verdad que se ruborizaba cuando pensaba en él, que cuando lo había tenido cerca en el aparcamiento se le había ido el aliento y que habría dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por oler su cabello una vez más.

-Por el amor de Dios, no la jodas ahora, no puede gustarte Kurt, si casi ni lo conoces, y-y hay que pensar en cosas más importantes como hacer que David se acuerde de mí el resto de sus días.

La próxima vez que le viese haciéndole algo a Kurt, le plantaría cara.

* * *

Kurt había ido todo el camino a su casa llorando. Después de un verano apacible sin ver a ninguno de sus acosadores, tanta tensión había sido demasiado para él.

El año pasado había tenido que soportar todo tipo de humillaciones, pero nunca este terror que sentía ahora. El cuerpo de Dave acercándose al suyo, su aliento en su oído y como había tocado su cara, con esa facilidad.

El acordarse de la amenaza de Dave, le hizo sollozar más fuerte y apretarse a sí mismo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con fuerza.

Tenía la sensación de que este año el acoso iba a dejar de ser solo físico, y eso lo tenía sencillamente aterrorizado.

Llegó a su calle y se sentó en una esquina. Se limpió las lágrimas, y con un poco de maquillaje que llevaba siempre en la mochila para casos como este, se tapó los surcos de las lágrimas y disimuló sus ojeras.

Se dirigió a su casa. Suspiró antes de entrar y su padre le abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey, chaval! ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Genial, como siempre- y con una sonrisa entró en casa.

* * *

Pasó dos semanas desde aquel día. Blaine había intentado por todos los medios posibles hablar con Kurt, pero este le evitaba e iba en dirección contraria cuando le veía.

Blaine estaba en su taquilla cuando oyó un grito ahogado. No supo que era, suponía que alguien se habría asustado.

Después de un rato vio salir a Karofsky y a sus amigos del baño riendo y chocando las manos.

Aquello le dio mala espina, pero le quitó importancia. Aun así, prefería comprobar y quería beber agua, así que se dirigió al baño.

El panorama que vio al entrar le dejó helado.

El suelo estaba encharcado y sobre él estaba Kurt con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba completamente mojado y tenía todo el cuerpo atado con cinta adhesiva negra incluyendo la boca y los ojos. Estaba temblando notablemente y tenía sangre en la ceja izquierda.

Blaine fue corriendo hacia él y pudo ver como Kurt se tensaba y dejaba de temblar al oír los pasos.

-¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! No pasa nada, soy Blaine, te sacaré de aquí.

Le quitó la banda de los ojos, solo para ver su mirada de espanto y sus lágrimas. Liberó también su boca, y al hacerlo pudo escuchar los gritos sin sentido del castaño y como sollozaba.

-¡Blaine, ayúdame! ¡Por favor!

-No te preocupes, ya te libero, solo espera, aguanta un poco más- dijo desesperado mientras trataba de soltarle el celofán al otro chico. Blaine había comenzado a llorar y sus manos se sacudían haciendo el proceso de liberación aún más difícil.

De un tirón certero consiguió desenganchar la cinta de la ropa de Kurt y siguió tirando hasta que consiguió arrancarlo todo. Cogió al castaño de las axilas y lo levantó hasta ponerlo de pie.

Kurt se abrazó a Blaine desesperado, sollozando con fuerza.

-Yo me estaba lavando las manos y… y entonces ellos, ellos, ¡oh Blaine!- y siguió llorando con la cabeza en su hombro.

-Schh…no pasa nada Kurt. Todo estará bien. Ya está, tranquilo.

Blaine temblaba furiosamente debido a la impresión, pero trataba de evitarlo para consolar al otro chico, que estaba en peor situación que él.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió, y vieron lo peor que podrían imaginar.

Karofsky y el resto de los jugadores de fútbol estaban apoyados en la puerta cerrada.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…Si son nuestros tortolitos. Veo que encontrado a nuestra princesa. Felicidades, Mario-le dijo Karofsky a Blaine sarcásticamente.

-¡SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA!

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Blaine estaba encima del robusto jugador dándole puñetazos en la cara. Kurt estaba blanco como el papel mientras miraba la escena y todos los demás jugadores gritaban y pedían por más pelea.

Karofsky consiguió darse la vuelta y ponerse a horcajadas encima de Blaine, y comenzó a darle a devolverle los golpes.

Con un ojo morado y el labio sangrando, Blaine se deshizo de su encierro propinándole a Dave un golpe certero en la garganta. Se levantó tambaleante, pero Dave estaba más acostumbrado a pelar, así que tuvo reflejos y se levantó muy deprisa.

Agarró a Blaine por el cuello de la camisa y levantándole fue golpeando su cabeza contra las paredes.

-¡DÉJALE EN PAZ!-gritó Kurt, y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna a Karofsky, que aulló de dolor.

-¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, MARICÓN, ESTO ES UNA PELEA DE HOMBRES!-y de un golpe en el pecho, mandó a Kurt a la otra punta del baño, haciéndole rebotar contra la pared y caer al suelo.

David volvió a alzar a Blaine y estrelló el cuerpo inmóvil de este contra un lavabo de cerámica, haciendo que el chico de rizos empezase a sangrar por el cuello.

-¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

La entrenadora Beiste y Mr Schuester, profesor de Español, entraron en el baño, oyendo el alboroto.

Al ver la escena, Beiste agarró a Karofsky y lo sujetó contra la pared mientras Mr Schuester se arrodillaba ante el chico inconsciente y ensangrentado que yacía en el suelo.

-Madre de Dios...¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!¡De prisa!

La ambulancia tardaba en llegar, y no podían perder el tiempo.

Mr Schuester bajo bruscamente la cremallera de la chaqueta de Blaine dejándole solo con la camisa.

Posicionó sus manos contra el pecho del chico, le abrió la boca y puso sus labios contra los de Blaine, pasándole aire a medida que presionaba su pecho.

Unos momentos después, Blaine tosió y comenzó a respirar débilmente y con dificultad.

-Ha despertado, pero está muy débil, ¡¿dónde diablos está la ambulancia?!,¡este chico necesita ayuda médica!- gritó el profesor desesperado.

Un sollozo interrumpió los gritos de todos ellos. No se habían percatado de que había otro chico más al fondo del baño. Tenía sangre en la cara y miraba la escena convulsionando, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

La entrenadora se acercó a él, pero el castaño comenzó a gritar aterrorizado.

La mujer trató de calmarle pero cuanto más se acercaba, más gritaba el joven. Antes de poder hacer nada, el chico salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero en vez de escapar se dejó caer al lado de Blaine y le abrazó.

Intentaron apartarle pero nada funcionó. No podían hacer presión sobre el cuerpo de Blaine en esos momentos, estaba en un estado muy crítico.

Pero fue rozar a Kurt y el moreno abrió los ojos.

-Kurt…te q…

-Yo también

Y en ese momento los dos se desmayaron.

* * *

**AN**: Espero haberos hecho sufrir mucho jeje. Espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos. Siento mucho el retraso, pero por muchos motivos no he podido actualizar hasta ahora :(. Respondiendo a algunas preguntas, pongo "Mr Schue" en vez de "Sr Schue" porque me gust mucho más como queda. ¡Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

La ambulancia llegó minutos después. Pusieron a cada chico en una camilla, algo que no costó mucho trabajo ya que a pesar de estar abrazados con todas sus fuerzas, estas no eran suficientes ni para mantenerse de pie.

Habían recuperado la consciencia, pero se desmayaban al mínimo esfuerzo.

Los ingresaron en el hospital más cercano. Después de que los chicos estuvieran en sus respectivas salas con médicos haciéndose cargo de ellos, un enfermero llamó a las familias de los muchachos heridos, he intentó explicarles lo ocurrido tratando de no hacerles entrar en pánico.

El padre de Kurt llegó primero. Estaba muy agitado y exigió ver a su hijo inmediatamente.

Un médico salió de la habitación del castaño y le explicó al padre de éste la situación.

-Buenos días Mr Hummel-le dio la mano-no se preocupe, su hijo está bien. No tiene mucho daño físico, una ceja, el labio partido y un par de cardenales, pero se pondrá bien. Ha sufrido un ataque de pánico y es posible que se halle en estado de shock, así que le rogamos que sea delicado con él. Ha sufrido varios desmayos y acaba de despertar del que parece el último. No se preocupe, eso es normal y no hay riesgo de coma. Me atrevería a decir que para esta noche podrá irse a casa, pero no le aseguro nada.

Burt, el padre de Kurt, afirmó lentamente y entró en la habitación.

-Hola papi.

-Hola chaval, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Se sentó al lado de su hijo y le cogió la mano.

-Bien-dijo muy bajito-Quiero ir a casa papi.

Normalmente no permitía que Kurt le dijese papi, pero en estos momentos se lo consentía todo.

-En unas horas podremos irnos, no te preocupes-sonrió ampliamente a su hijo. Se alegraba de que estuviese bien, dentro de lo posible.

Entonces a su hijo le cambió la expresión de la cara y se incorporó con rapidez.

-¿Blaine?-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Y Blaine?

-¿Quién es Blaine?-dijo su padre desconcertado-¿Es el que te hizo esto?-gruño furioso.

-No papi-y le miró a los ojos-Él me salvó.

Entró una enfermera y le dijo a Burt que tenía que administrarle unas medicinas a su hijo, que le avisaría cuando pudiese volver a pasar.

Fue a recepción y preguntó si había algún chico joven ingresado llamado Blaine. Supuso que sería algún amigo o compañero de su hijo. Quería conocer a ese chico que por lo visto había salvado a la única razón de su existencia y agradecerle las veces que fuese necesario. Le dieron el número de la habitación de la única persona con ese nombre. Habló con el médico, le explicó la situación y el doctor le confirmó que había llegado a la persona correcta. Preguntó si podía pedir permiso a la familia para visitar al tal Blaine. El médico le miró con tristeza.

-Señor Hummel, nadie ha venido a hacerse cargo de Blaine.

Burt abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nadie respondió al llamar?

-Su padre dice que no se hará cargo de él. Puede entrar si quiere-dijo tristemente el doctor.

Burt sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no fuera a ver su hijo herido?

Entró en la habitación con cautela. Había un chico moreno con el pelo rizado y la cara llena de moratones. Tenía un par de puntos y vendas en las manos. Pero lo que más le impresionó es que estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados y temblando un poco por los sollozos silenciosos.

No se había dado cuenta que había entrado alguien hasta que oyó los pasos de Burt. Los ojos se le agrandaron de miedo y se quedó parado.

-Hola, chaval.

-Hola-dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

-Soy el padre de Kurt.

-¿El…p-padre?-Blaine se revolvió inquieto en su cama al oír la explicación de Burt-¿Qué quiere?

Burt estaba desconcertado por la actuación de aquel chico. Parecía aterrorizado de que hubiese entrado.

-Quería darte las gracias. Mi hijo dijo que tú le salvaste.

-Lo haría mil veces si fuese necesario-murmuró, y Burt sonrió ante la respuesta.

Entró un médico y anunció que la madre de Blaine estaba en recepción esperándole para llevárselo a casa.

El chico asintió y dejó caer una lágrima.

-Un placer Sr Hummel-dijo en un susurro.

-Lo mismo dijo chaval.

Burt salió de la habitación impactado y pensativo. Si Kurt estaba mal, Blaine estaba mil veces peor. Tenía múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo cuando su hijo tenía apenas rasguños en comparación. Y todo lo había hecho por Kurt, por su hijo. Aunque no lo conocía de nada, aquel muchacho ya se había ganado un lugar en su aparentemente duro corazón.

La visión de Blaine desgarrado y llorando tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer de su mente. Porque estaba convencido de que no sollozaba de dolor físico, lo hacía porque su padre no había querido ir a buscarle.

Acordó con sí mismo no decirle nada al castaño para no darle algo más de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando volvió un médico le indicó que medicinas comprar y le hizo un justificante para el instituto. Faltaría unos cuantos días hasta encontrarse mejor y para evitar algún nuevo ataque de pánico o alguna recaída similar.

Media hora después estaban los dos en casa. Burt trató de hacerle a Kurt croquetas para cenar, ya que era una de sus comidas favoritas, pero entre sus nervios y sus cualidades nulas de cocina, acabaron cenando sándwiches de queso.

Kurt apenas comió nada, pero el médico ya se lo había advertido así que no se preocupó.

-¿Quieres dormir ya hijo?

-No…¿vienes al sofá conmigo?

-Claro

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y Kurt se acurrucó poniendo la cabeza en el regazo de su padre y los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Burt notó como el cuerpo de su hijo se iba relajando y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada.

Cuando ya iba a llevarle en brazos a su dormitorio le oyó decir una palabra que le dejó tanto inmóvil como pensativo.

-Blaine…

* * *

-¡No le insultes más, está herido ¿no lo ves?!- gritaba entre sollozos una mujer.

-¡CÁLLATE MUJER, DEJA DE DEFENDER AL MARICONAZO QUE TIENES POR HIJO!-bramó un hombre y se oyó el sonido de una cachetada.

Blaine estaba temblando en su cama. Iría a defender a su madre como tantas otras veces, pero estaba muy dolorido, apenas podía moverse y el miedo y las lágrimas lo tenía paralizado. Solo pudo articular un susurro entre sus hipidos.

-K-kurt…


End file.
